


In the Moonlight

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Ginny's always loved the moon (and Luna).





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'the moon'.

"I've always loved the moon," Ginny murmured, laying back on the blanket and staring up at it.

Luna laid down beside her, a warm presence at her side. "I remember. We used to watch it for hours when we were young."

"It's just so beautiful." She hesitantly slid her hand over to cover Luna's.

Ginny smiled when their fingers twined together. "It's mysterious. Did you know that it's made of green cheese?"

"Hermione said it's made of rock," Ginny still found it hard to believe some of the things that muggles had 'discovered'.

Luna hummed quietly, her thumb sliding along Ginny's. "It reminds me of you."

"What?" Ginny turned her head to look at Luna. "Why?"

She didn't flinch when her friend looked back at her. "Because you love it so much."

"I, um. I'm flattered." Ginny felt her cheeks grow warm, touched by the sentiment.

Luna sat up on one hip, reaching up to smooth Ginny's hair back from her face. "You're just as beautiful, you know."

"No, I'm--" she stopped when Luna pressed a finger against her lips.

That dreamy smile didn't change, but something in her eyes did, becoming intent. "You're about to bring up your hair, your freckles, your lack of a figure." Ginny nodded silently, her heart racing as she wondered what Luna would say next. "That's all external, that's nothing. My mum used to say that what's truly important is what's inside. You've been a good friend to me, never teased me despite how odd I am."

"I like your oddities," Ginny gently tugged Luna's hand down so she could speak. "I like _you_."

Still smiling, Luna turned her hand to hold Ginny's. "I like you, too."

Gathering her Gryffindor courage, Ginny gently pulled Luna down for a clumsy, eager kiss. Her heart seemed to sing when Luna responded just as eagerly and awkwardly. _It's a start._


End file.
